Job Searching
by Alexa Moreau
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have recently graduated from Howarts, and they go looking for jobs at the Ministry. Harry ends up taking a different path....straight to the Quidditch pitch.


JOB SEARCHiNG  
  
The boy called Harry Potter stood awkwardly outside the Ministry of Magic. Eighteen years old and fresh out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry needed a way to support himself in the wizarding world. Then he could finally move away from the Dursleys. He was sure they weren't going to support him forever. Harry wasn't really sure how he got here. He just closed his eyes and wished it. When he opened them, he was squinting into the sun reflecting off the Ministry building. Now, Harry didn't really know exactly why he wished to come here. He knew he wasn't going to get a job, he had no experience, right? "Hey, Harry!" Harry turned quickly and spotted Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger coming toward him. Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So, looking for a job too, eh Harry?" "Yeah, I guess. I don't think I'll get one though. You probably will." "Oh come on, we've been through this before. You're famous. Of course you'll get a job." "Yeah, but I don't want to get a job because I'm famous, I want to get it because I'm qualified." Hermione cleared her throat. "Ding ding, back to your corners." "Sorry. So, let's go inside." They walked in the building and Hermione ambled over to the front desk. Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear. "So, do you know how we got here, by any chance?" "Not a clue," he whispered back. "Talk to Hermione." Right at that moment, Hermione came running up to them. "They have openings. Ron, here's your paper, this is where you have to go. Harry, you come with me." "Hey, how come I have to go by myself?" "Because, that's your dad's department!" "Oh, no. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department is the most boring place here. What did you guys get?" "Not telling. Let's go Harry. See ya Ron." "Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Ron turned and walked to the stairs, mumbling the whole way. "Well, he'll be in a good mood later." she said sarcastically. "Come on Harry." They turned and walked down the hall. When they got to their department, Harry's worst fear came true. Everybody dropped what they were doing and ran over to him. He nudged Hermione. "OK, time to leave. Come back without me," he muttered. "Right. Let's get Ron and get out of here." "Sorry folks, gotta go." They turned and ran. Just as they entered the lobby, Ron came walking down the steps, still mumbling. "Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Come on!" Ron began running to keep up with them. When they go outside, he grabbed both of them by the arms. "What's up? Did you guys get jobs?" "We tried," Harry replied. "As soon as we walked in, everyone went mad." "Yeah," Hermione added. "They were amazed by my good looks." Ron gave her a dirty look, but continued talking. "Now what? Hermione, I hope you know how to get back from here, cause I sure don't." "No problem. Where do you want to go?" "How 'bout Hogsmeade?" "Close your eyes." They did. Five seconds later, they opened them on Hermione's command. They were standing smack dab n the middle of the village. "I'm not even going to ask," said Ron as he looked at Harry with wide eyes. They decided to go to The Three Broomsticks to get a drink. While they were there, a man walked up to Harry and introduced himself. "Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Well, I'm Jeffrey Yeager, the head of the Chudley Cannons. I saw you play for your school, and I was wondering if you would like to join the team. We are in need of a good Seeker." "You're in need of a good everything," muttered Hermione. Harry was sure he could hear Ron's jaw hit the table. The Chudley Cannons were Ron's Quidditch Team, and it was his dream to play for them. Harry thought that maybe if he played, Ron would feel just as good. "Well," said Harry, "can I have a few minutes to think about it?" "Sure," Jeffrey said. "I'll be just over here." "Harry! This is amazing! You have to accept." "I don't know Hermione. The Chudley Cannons are horrible. I'd be embarrassed to play for them." "But that's probably why they want you Harry. You would make the team great!" During this argument, Ron had failed to move. He mouth was still open, and spit had started to trickle down his chin. Hermione nudged him hard. "RON! Wake up for goodness sake. Don't you think Harry should accept?" "Oh, is the Ron Weasley bashing over? You want me to talk now? Hermione, no offense, but sometimes you can be really stupid. Of course he should accept!" "Don't call me stupid Ronald Weasley." "Sorry. Wait, no, I'm not." Hermione frowned and put her head on the table. Harry gave her a concerned look. "Forget her Harry. Listen, if you join the Cannons, you could actually bring them to the World Cup. That would be amazing! Come on Harry, you've got to do it." Harry got up and walked over to Mr. Yeager. "So when's the next practice?"  
  
Harry practiced everyday for three hours. By the end of the first week, he was sore, tired, and cranky. "I'll make sure to yell at Wood next time I see him. He thought his practices were hard. This should knock him off his high-horse." March twelfth was Harry's first game. Ron and Hermione came to watch, cheering Harry on from the stands. Harry was also surprised to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan in the crowd. When the referee blew his whistle, all the players ascended. Harry had told the captain of the Cannons what Wood's plan was. The captain, William Sanford, liked the plan and agreed to activate it. So, here Harry was, flying twenty feet over everyone else. Then, he saw it. A gold glimmer. The Snitch! He went into a spectacular dive, but lost the Snitch when he swerved to avoid a bludger. He swore to himself. While he was in his dive, however, his teammate, Chelsie Kint had scored. The Cannons were now up by ten. Harry kept a close eye on the opposing Seeker, as well as for a glimpse of gold and the Snitch that would win the game. Ten minutes later, the Cannons were down by fifty. Suddenly, the opposing Seeker went into a dive. Harry panicked. He pushed his Firebolt to the maximum speed, trying with all his might to beat Katarina Teller to the Snitch. He only had one choice. Ten feet from the ground, he threw himself off his broom, hanging upside down, only by his legs. He grabbed frantically for the Snitch, and felt another human hand. Teller was reaching, too. He slapped her hand away, and felt something cold. He had it. The Cannons had won. Fifteen games later, the Cannons were on their way to the World Cup. Of those games, Harry had lost only three. It was a record that hadn't been set in a while. Harry's teammates were estastic. When the day finally came, Hermione and Ron were in the stands. The whole Weasley family was there as well, Ginny included. Ludo Bagman also happened to be there. "Hiya Harry. Can't believe you're pro now. You did do pretty well on your school team though. Well, good luck Potter." "Thanks Mr. Bagman." Harry then proceeded onto the field, broomstick in hand. His insides were twisting and turning. He was sweating, and his glasses were getting fogged up. This was the most nervous he had ever been, but he was also excited. The Cannons hadn't been to the Cup in fifty years. They hadn't been to the playoffs in fifteen. If they won, they would be pulled out of their slump. Before the game, Harry saw Ron and Hermione. She had commented on the uniforms. "Harry, those uniforms are truly horrible. What a color! Can't you do anything about them?" Ron sighed. "Typical girl. We wish you good luck Harry. Ginny's cheering for you." Ron winked, and Harry blushed. "Stop teasing him Ron. I wish you good luck, too Harry. If you win, Ron will finally be cheering for a decent team for a change." "Shut up Hermione. Let's go sit down. Oh, Harry! I hear all the old Gryffindors are here. Make them proud." "Thanks Ron. See ya." Harry snapped back to attention. Ludo Bagman was still commentating, as he did when Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys came to the Cup and saw Viktor Krum. Now, Ludo was yelling the names of the opposing team and their positions. "For the Ambleby Arrows, Keeper Manning Verity, Chasers Audrey Patton, Piper Searle, and Lindsey Sanford." Lindsey Sanford? Harry remembered him. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in Hogwarts. He was a year ahead of Harry. He wondered if anyone else he knew had made pro. "Seeker Daisy Markham." Daisy? Were any other Seekers males? "And Beaters Rider Yardley and Harrison Tomlin, also the Captain of the Arrows." All the Arrows flew into the air, circling the pitch. Now it was the Cannons turn. "And for the Cannons, Keeper and Captain William Sanford, Chasers Misty Pelton, Chelsie Knit." "Poor Chelsie," Harry thought. "Her name is Kint, not Knit, how embarrassing..." "And Holly Latimer. Seeker Harry Potter." A roar from the crowd. "And Beaters Maxwell Harden and Devin Ralston." The Cannons rose in the air. The Captains shook hands, and the referee released the balls. Harry, flying twenty-five feet above everyone else, was stealing glances at the crowd. He spotted Padma & Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. Geez, was everyone here? Then, he saw. His whole Quidditch team from Hogwarts was here, Oliver Wood included. He smiled to himself. Then focused on the game. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, came a Bludger, followed closely by Max Harden. He heaved his club at the Bludger, and sent it flying toward Piper Searle. "Thanks Max!" "No problem Harry!' The game continued, with the Cannons leading, fifty-forty. Harry felt a whoosh by his ear, and jerked his head around. The Snitch. Up here? What's going on? Harry decided to take his chances, and zoomed after it. Everyone saw, and instantly froze. As Harry closed his fingers around the gold circle, he felt that something was.different. When he brought it up to his face, he heard ticking inside the Snitch. He dropped it quickly, and as soon as it fell from his fingers, it disappeared. It was a fake.  
  
An hour later, Harry was in the stands, talking to his former classmates and Quidditch players. Most people were gone, but there were a few party-people still left. Harry didn't know why they were partying. There was no winner. "I can't believe they called the match! They should have just got a new Snitch! I mean." "Oliver!" cried Katie, laughing, as she covered his mouth, "shut up!" "I can't believe they lost," murmured Ron. "My first match. Unbelievable." "I can't believe they lost," Ron repeated. "Take it easy Harry. At least you made it here." "Thanks Hermione." "What I don't get, is how did somebody plant a fake Snitch?" "I can't believe we lost." "Sorry Ron, next time I'll make sure to check for all Quidditch balls before play." Everyone laughed.  
  
That night, Harry lay in bed at the Weasleys', thinking about his future. He couldn't play Quidditch forever. "At least I'm doing something I like. And I'm better at it than Hermione." With that, he turned over and fell asleep. 


End file.
